The present disclosure relates generally to a bicycle, particularly to a bicycle having a disc brake, and more particularly to a bicycle having a one-piece disc brake mount.
A disc brake mount for a bicycle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,628.
While existing disc brake mounts for a bicycle may be suitable for their intended purpose, there remains, however, a need in the art for a disc brake mount that provides an improved arrangement of self-locating with respect to a frame member of the bicycle, protection against possible over temperature condition during brazing, and uniform stress distribution during braking.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.